incredible_imaginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Bay
Maria Bay is a tribute from District 1. The Bay Family origins from District 4 but they moved when Maria was just a baby leading to her growing up in District 1. She is one of the most beautiful tributes ever and she hates Snow White for being just as beautyful as her. 'Biography' Being the eldest daughter of one of the richest families in her district, Maria has always got what she wanted. And if it wasn't given to her freely she used the hard way to get it in the end. Living the upper class life Maria learned in an early age how to behave in order for people to like you and support you. She always acted very respectable and educated even thought she only really wanted was to kill every single one of them. Maria hated upper class people but loved the fame and money they have. And was there a better way to be famous then by winning the Hunger Games? Maria didn't think so! Which was the reason why she had trained for the games her entire life and volunteered at the age of 18. 'Appearance' With her long, blonde hair, sharp features, beautiful skin and seducing eyes Maria is one, hot looking girl. And she knows it! Always making sure she looks her best in order to seduce who ever she comes by may it be tribute, gamemaker or escort. 'Personality' Being a daddy's girl Maria is selfish, arrogant and bossy. She loves to run the show and take the credit for other's hard work and she's not shy to commit murder in order to get what she wants. 'Dream' Maria's biggest dream is to win the Hunger Games and make her parents proud of her. She wants to keep living a luxurious life in District 4 and maybe charm a rich Capitol citizen into marrying her and take her with him to the Capitol. She has always dreamed of being a part of the Capitol's elite. 'Fears' Not looking beautiful (getting scared). Being humiliated in front of everybody. 'Strategies' 'Interview' Being a real darling of the Capitol with all the flirting, pride and glamour. Do to her father's status and parties people of the Capitol would have heard of her family and maybe even have been to one of their parties. 'Bloodbath' Get hold of a weapon and kill away! When she finally has got the chance to kill she sure will make use of it! 'Games strategy' Maria will team up with the careers in order to have the best chance of surviving and getting most sponsors possible. She will keep her sweetie girl/killing machine act on during the games. And if she spots a good looking/attractive guy among the careers (same age) she won't hold back to start a "star cross lovers" with him – this will both be fun for her and get her more sponsors. In the end of the games Maria won't hold back on killing off her own allies or romantic partners. She will always do what ever it takes to win. Category:Characters (HG) Category:Tributes (HG) Category:Career Tributes (HG) Category:Females Category:District 1 Residents (HG) Category:Volunteers (HG)